Bruises
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Al invierno a veces no sólo se lo considera una estación del año, sino también una excusa conveniente.


El clima gélido del día servía como excusa. Portando una bufanda a cuadrillé, emprendió su viaje de regreso a Tokio, donde residía, siendo Kioto el lugar en el que había pasado la tarde y noche del sábado, junto con la mañana del domingo.  
La vivienda de Akashi no sólo era más espaciosa que la propia, sino, más privada también, siendo el lugar perfecto para unos jóvenes amantes en busca de disfrutar unos de los pocos días en los que se les permitía descansar.

La noche estuvo muy animada si es que se la comparaba a los días grises que el pelirrojo vivía allí, acostumbrado a una sensación de malestar y vacío a la que llamaba "estar en casa". Sin embargo, no se trató más que de charlas demasiado serias para unos adolescentes compartiendo un momento de intimidad. Juegos de mesa, té humeante acompañado de un postre que ambos muchachos no hicieron más que probar y, al final, la hora de dormir, compartiendo el cuarto perteneciente a Akashi, tan frío y apagado que llegaba a incomodar inclusive al más serio y conservador de sus amigos, el único cargando también el título de amante.  
Pese a las tranquilas actividades del día, la noche los esperaba junto a una serie de ejercicios, aquellos que ninguno de los dos había _practicado_ hacía demasiado tiempo, por lo cual, probablemente, sería duro... especialmente, para Midorima.

Y así fue. Satisfacción era la última palabra que lo describiría cuando despertó al día siguiente, contrario a lo que había experimentado horas antes, siendo esa misma palabra la que lo llenaba.  
Junto a su amante pelirrojo, había descubierto cosas que no creyó disfrutaría. Intentando que el aire pasara por su garganta mientras el paso era obstruido por Akashi, quien se encargaba de apretar su cuello sin piedad alguna, disfrutando con retorcido regocijo la expresión de Shintarō, quien luchaba por permanecer consciente durante el encuentro. Soltándolo en los momentos que creía apropiados, siendo brusco en sus embestidas y en palabras, rebajándolo a un papel que el de cabellos verdosos desconocía, sintiéndose llenado hasta el punto de necesitar que, en efecto, Akashi lo sujetara del cuello para no desbordarse desde su boca. Para frenarse de decir, entre gimoteos, cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentiría.

… El espejo le mostró que se llevó más que recuerdos pudorosos de esa noche.  
Su cuello, amoratado, dejaba en evidencia los juegos macabros que había terminado disfrutando.  
Rojo, ya sea por la vergüenza o la furia, se quedó estupefacto mirándose… Irreconocible.  
Por su lado, Akashi, asomándose por el marco de la puerta del tocador, pudo observar con satisfacción los resultados de su experimento, aunque debía admitir que también se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se habían formado aquellas marcas realmente notorias y obvias.  
Y, bueno, ¿qué mejor que una bufanda para cubrirlas?

— _No es problema, Midorima._  
Intentaba calmarlo Seijūrō, siendo ésta una tarea imposible ya que Shintarō, más que alterado, parecía estar realmente molesto.  
Soltó un sonido que fue tomado como quejido mientras, de mala manera, alejó las manos de Akashi de su persona, acomodándose él mismo la prenda que le fue entregada, la bendita bufanda bordó.

El pelirrojo, aunque disgustado por los obvios desprecios de su pareja, decidió bromear, a su manera, sobre el asunto.

— _En las prácticas, puedes decir que es la picadura de un insecto.  
_ Sosteniendo una sonrisa, esperó que el ambiente se calmara… Sin embargo, lo que menos le hizo a Midorima su comentario, fue gracia.  
Se había olvidado, hasta ese momento, de las prácticas. Por un segundo, pareció estar en estado de shock hasta que, evidentemente molesto, se acomodó las gafas y, con rabia, escupió la respuesta que creyó más acertada. 

— _A menos que las cucarachas piquen, no me parece creíble.  
_ Una vez más, ésta vez con sus palabras, ofendió a quien tenía enfrente. 

Aunque lucía calmado, el humor del Seijūrō no era tan bueno, por lo cual habló con cierta severidad, a la cual Midorima se había desacostumbrado luego de su finalización de estudios en Teikô.  
 _— Midorima, creo que portas la madurez e inteligencia suficientes como para saber que, luego de lo que hicimos, te iban a quedar marcas._

Ante su declaración, parecía no ser el único ofendido en la habitación. De nuevo, una mirada cargada de malos sentimientos le fue dirigida.

— _¿Es que no pudiste pensar? ¿No te importó en el momento? Ese no es mi problema. Si me hubieses dicho que me detuviera, ¿crees que estaríamos hablando de esto?_

La carmín mirada era adusta, helando, por un momento, los sentidos del contrario.

— _Ya es tiempo de que te responsabilices de tus actos, Midorima. La única ayuda que puedo proveerte, es ésta._

Jaló suavemente de la bufanda. Aunque, lo suficiente para que una sensación de asfixia se adueñara del contrario, dispuesto a aflojar el agarre que su acompañante había creado. Para su mala suerte, Akashi quería algo de él. Y para saber de qué se trataba, se vio forzado a bajar la cabeza, sin tener la oportunidad de cortar con lo que le impedía respirar, con el roce que le producía un dolor incómodo en sus lastimaduras, siendo esa posición la única salida que encontraba de la situación.

Akashi, habiendo conseguido lo que quería, con complacencia, curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

— _De cualquier manera, me atrevo a decir que esos moretones se ven bien en ti, aunque no lo creas._  
Sus palabras no mejoraron el genio de Shintarō. Sin embargo, lograron que, en cuanto Akashi finalizó de hablar, el más alto correspondiera el beso que se dispuso a darle.

Una unión que comenzó lenta, estando Seijūrō dispuesto a ceder el control desde el comienzo o, en su defecto, esperar la aprobación de su pareja. Pidiendo, silenciosamente, permiso para cada una de sus siguientes acciones, convenciendo lentamente a Midorima de entregarse nuevamente a una sensación momentánea, llevando él, ésta vez, el control de la situación. Marcando no sólo el ritmo, sino la intensidad y lo lejos que podían llegar. Quedando, por un momento, su enojo en segundo plano.

Sin embargo, la "suerte" de Akashi no duró mucho más que el acto sexual.  
Aunque el de ojos verdes no parecía estar tan furioso como en la mañana, su expresión seria no cambiaba. Ni siquiera al despedirse, siendo una leve reverencia y un "gracias" su saludo.  
Por su lado, Akashi decidió hacerlo de manera más íntima; un roce "involuntario" de manos, una sonrisa y un "buen viaje"… Esa fue su despedida. Ganando, por parte del contrario, la reacción que esperaba. Que desviara la mirada con la inocencia que, en otras situaciones, le faltaba, e intentara subirse al transporte con apuro y nerviosismo disimulado.

Observando cómo su amante partía, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se retiró del lugar. Tenía asuntos pendientes que atender y, no sólo eso, sino varias cosas que investigar para la próxima vez que su pareja fuera a visitarlo, o viceversa. Eso, claro, si lograba que Shintarō perdiera el rencor que le tenía debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Caminando con tranquilidad, se dirigió nuevamente a su residencia, pensando en todos los asuntos que tendría que atender no sólo ese día, sino, a largo plazo…


End file.
